


Painful stretching

by VioletteAngel71



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletteAngel71/pseuds/VioletteAngel71
Summary: This Lillia Baranovskaya was the real deal. But how's he gonna become a Prima Ballerina? By taking his body to the limits and through tears of course. Just a normal day training.





	

"Yuri, come here." Her nasaly voice resonated across the rink.  
Breathing hard and thankful for the short break, the lithe blonde skated to the small exit, holding onto the rail.  
"Y-yes Ma'am?" His small chest rose and fell quickly.

Lillia disaprovingly stared down his poor attempt at regulating his breathing. "You're too stiff. Come, I will help you stretch." She turned, expecting Yuri to follow.  
Paling, he stuttered out a weak excuse. "I-I can do it myself Ma'am.."  
She threw an annoyed glance over her shoulder. "Nonsense. Get over here boy."  
Glaring and grumbling angrily, he stalked after her. They stopped at bench, and after he'd removed his skates, she told him to bend and face the rink. He did so, and held onto the rail.

"Mm. Raise you're leg." 

Rolling his eyes, he raised it into a perfect arch..

She stared.

"Old ha- ah. Ma'am?"

Clicking her tounge, she shook her head. "No Yuri. More. We need a Prima Ballerina, able to bend like a contortionist!" The old hag grabbed his thigh, long nails more or less digging into his skin. "Like this."

She pushed down, until he was nearly bent in half.  
"Argh-" Groaning, Yuri pushed himself through the burn. It only grew more painful.  
"I-It hurts." Letting out a cry, he struggled to put down his leg but it was held strong against his back.  
"Let go! It hurts,it hurts!" Yuri grit his teeth, a choked yell bubbling up in his chest. His lean shape folded, he let his head fall between his shoulders, blonde hair shielding tearing eyes  
The figure skater sobbed, left leg trembling.  
Slowly, he was allowed to relax, but never put his leg down.  
"Again."

Cursing, he lifted it again.  
"More."  
Breathing sharply, he complied with a whimper.

"Very nice Yuri. Keep it up, on and off for 60 seconds each."

"okay.." He inhaled shakily. It hurt, but not as bad as before. If it helped him win the Grand Pix Final, he'd do it. He would win.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk. I felt like this kitten needed to stretch. Gimme ideas lol


End file.
